


biting kisses

by pessimisticprose



Series: 30 Day NSFW Challenge (AoKise) [2]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Aomine Can Kiss Very Well, Bottom Kise, Day 2: Naked Kissing, Light Dom/sub, Love Bites, M/M, NSFW Writing Challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-04
Updated: 2015-04-04
Packaged: 2018-03-21 03:53:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3676392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pessimisticprose/pseuds/pessimisticprose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aomine kisses with his entire body.</p><p>or: Day 2- Naked Kissing</p>
            </blockquote>





	biting kisses

**Author's Note:**

> i'm baaaaack 
> 
> IM SORRY THAT I CANT TITLE THINGS PLS SOS HELP

Aomine kisses with his entire body. It’s something Kise has learned over the few months since they’ve started dating. Aomine runs his hands everywhere, breathes heavily, moves his head. There’s movement everywhere. He thrusts his hips into Kise’s, crowds him in against a wall. He practically fucks Kise’s mouth with his tongue. Kise is always, always a blushing, moaning mess when he’s kissing Aomine.

He used to think he was a dominant lover. When he kissed girls before he was always the one in control, but _fuck_ , he’s submissive. He loves it when Aomine pins his wrists above his head, effectively keeping him from touching Aomine, too. Meanwhile, the bastard still has a free hand to do whatever he pleases with Kise and Kise _craves it_. He loves when Aomine bites his lips and he _loves_ it when Aomine sucks dark hickeys into the dip of his collarbones and he just loves Aomine.

Aomine is being particularly aggressive today and Kise is putty in his quite talented hands. (Kise would be jealous of whoever Aomine practiced with in his first year of high school except he _desperately_ wants to send them a thank you card.) They’re on Aomine’s bed and Aomine is looming over Kise like jaguar looming over a rabbit. He leans down and captures Kise’s bottom lip with his teeth. Kise lets out a groan. Right from the beginning, he is Aomine’s.

Aomine rumbles out a contented noise and slides his tongue into Kise’s mouth. Kise grabs onto Aomine’s shirt and holds on while he take control. This is familiar territory for them, but Kise never feels like it’s routine. Every time he does this with Aomine, it’s new and exciting. They haven’t gone all the way yet, stopping before they get completely naked every time.

“Off,” Aomine growls against his lips, tugging at the hem of Kise’s shirt. “God, I need you naked now.”

“Aominecchi,” Kise breathes. He lets Aomine manhandle him out of his shirt, but when his shirt comes off Aomine mouths at his neck instead of taking his own off. Kise pulls away and says, “You too, baka.” He tugs Aomine’s shirt over his head and god, Kise loves Aomine’s build. He’s so muscular and he could hold Kise up and just fuck him against the wall without breaking a sweat. Kise loves it; he loves Aomine.

Aomine trails kisses all the way down to Kise’s chest. He flicks a finger over one of Kise’s nipples and looks up at him through his eyelashes. “Is this okay?” Kise only nods, but it spurs Aomine on. He licks over Kise’s nipple and Kise arches into the touch of his hot tongue, a moan ripping its way out of his throat.

“Sensitive,” Aomine purrs. He gently bites the other nipple and Kise squirms on the bed under Aomine’s huge presence. Aomine moves back up his chest, leaving a trail of love bites in his wake.

He puts a hand under the waistband of Kise’s jeans. “Can I?” No matter how dominant or possessive Aomine is, he always asks for permission and Kise could fucking melt with how considerate he is.

“Please,” Kise almost whines. He never, ever thought he’d be a whiny bottom, but oh how the tables have turned on him. He thrusts his dick up, trying to get any friction, but Aomine chuckles and ignores his silent pleas.

Aomine slides Kise’s jeans down his thighs and bends down to kiss at both of his hipbones. He leans back on his heels and pulls Kise’s jeans all the way off. Kise will never admit it, but he loves being so exposed under Aomine. His head is swimming, too aroused for him to think properly.

“Gorgeous,” Aomine says. Kise sits up and pulls Aomine’s mouth to his again. He reaches for Aomine’s belt buckle and cocks an eyebrow at him. Aomine grins and leans in to kiss him again while taking his own pants off.

When they’re both down to just their underwear, it’s very evident that they’re both hard and aching for the other. Kise parts his legs and Aomine settles in between them. They’re laying chest-to-chest and Aomine is squashing Kise, but Kise loves it. Aomine kisses him again, tender and sweet. They’re not rushed.

“Ryouta,” Aomine says against his ear. “Love you.”

“You too,” Kise whispers. He doesn’t want to break the calm in the moment.

Aomine runs his hands along Kise’s hips and over his thighs, covered in the tight fabric of his black briefs. He nips Kise’s ear with his teeth and Kise says, “You can take them off, if you want.”

That makes Aomine pause. He picks himself up onto his elbows and stares down at Kise’s face. Aomine’s hand brushes back some of Kise’s hair so that it’s not in his eyes. “Are you sure?”

“Mm, very,” Kise promises. He runs his blunt nails down Aomine’s back and Aomine is the one that groans this time.

“Okay,” Aomine says.

“Okay.”

Aomine hooks his thumbs under the elastic waistband of Kise’s briefs and slides them down Kise’s thighs and off of his legs. He stays back for a moment, just looking at Kise on his bed, flushed and covered in evidence that he’s Aomine’s. It’s the first time Aomine has ever seen his dick and he’s hesitant to call it perfect, but it is.

“ _Christ_ ,” Aomine whimpers. He’s back on top of Kise in a flash, kissing him fiercely. He can’t stop running his hands all over Kise’s body, anywhere he can reach. “You’re perfect, so fucking perfect.”

Kise pushes Aomine’s boxers off of him while Aomine’s busy kissing every inch of Kise’s skin he can reach. When they’re both naked, Kise lets out a shaky breath and makes grabby hands at Aomine. “Come kiss me some more.”

Aomine happily obliges.

**Author's Note:**

> whoops, my hand slipped 
> 
> tumblr name is pessimisticprose


End file.
